


An Unwelcome Little Guest

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime at the Rue Royale (IWTV era). Claudia is already trying to bend the house rules, to Lestat's dismay. Fortunately, Louis is a more forgiving parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwelcome Little Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Drabble Dimanche of 8/18/2013. Prompt words used: DROWSY, HEADSHAKE, FREQUENT, IMMORTAL.
> 
> Okay! Got this down to 411 words, which is a bit over, but the added terms of endearment en Francais should buy a few extra words, n'est pas? At any rate... this was inspired by cloudsinvenice's DD of 8/11/13, which took place during that time period when the little family was happytimes.

Opening a favorite storybook, Louis lifted an arm, allowing Claudia to nestle against him in her bed. The notes of the harpsichord downstairs drifted up soothingly, underscoring the relaxed atmosphere.

Just as he began to speak, an unmistakable scent caught his attention, and, reaching with his free hand, the source was pulled out from under the bed.

A dead rabbit.

“Oh, Claudia, how many times-“ Expression of dismay.

“I wanted to keep it, the fur is sooo soft!”

“You already have rabbit fur jackets, cherie.”

“Not a _white_ one.” A pout was forming.

“I’ll let it go, but Claudia,” her drowsy state, easily pushed to tears, made Louis tread lightly, “you know Lestat would have punished you -”

Of course, Lestat burst theatrically into the room.

 _“Mon immortelle petite chouchou!”_ Taking his place at the foot of the bed. “The role of Romeo will be played by Louis toni-“ Interrupted by the dearly departed in Louis’ hand.

 _“Whose is this,”_ he paused for dramatic effect. “Claudia?” Glaring at the child. Claudia opened her mouth, but it was Louis who spoke.

“It’s mine, Lestat.”

The patriarch, in a mocking lilting voice: “Do you want your lovely room and all your pretty dolls to smell of the graveyard, darling?”

She shook her head rapidly. “No.”

“Well, then, Louis must be reminded _not_ to break the rules, with a punishment.”

Claudia’s composure slipped. Louis caught her gaze, parted his lips, then pressed them together briefly, signaling, _Silence._ Claudia blinked twice, _Understood._

Lestat was motionless, his eyes darkening. Something was going to get broken.

Strategically, Louis closed the distance between them, planted a quick blood kiss on cold, unyielding lips. The patriarch resisted, but Louis held him still with a hand pressing gently on his target’s chest, leaning in deeper to whisper into his ear.

“You can punish me later however you see fit, Juliet,” Lestat trembled at the nibble to his ear, “but for now, _play nice,_ our daughter is frightened.”

“Ah, well, yes... d’accord...” Louis was already at the door as Lestat slid beside Claudia, resuming command: “See that our unwelcome little guest makes his way to the bin outside.”

Louis left the room to the sounds of Lestat soliloquizing, eliciting Claudia’s nervous giggles, which quickly gave way to full laughter.

As Claudia acclimated, these scenes occurred with less frequency. Smiling to himself, Louis knew this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that he would receive an undeserved punishment.

_~Fin~_


End file.
